You are MY HEARTBEAT
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: My first OS on dareya plzz peep in ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first OS on Dareya after daya 's duplicate case :-) :-)**

 **In beureau** **:**

Acp : accha toh ab case solve hogya hai toh sab log ghar jaa sakte ho ( turn to daya ) or daya tum kal ke din chhuti lo or aaram karo

Daya : par sir chhutti lene ki kya zaroorat hai

Acp : daya muje koi argument nhi sunni tumhari chot abhi tak thik nhi hui hai or agar parso se pehle tum muje beureau me dikhe toh mujse bura koi nhi hoga .

Daya ( unwillingly ) : ok sir

Uske baad Acp sir or baaki ke officers chale jaate hai sivay daya , abhijeet , shreya , purvi & pankanj or phir achanak se pankaj zor zor se hasne lagta hai duo , shreya & purvi were confused & they come towards him

Daya ( smiled ) : kya baat hai pankaj kis baat pe itni hasi chhut rhi hai

Abhi ( smiled ) : haa hame bhi batao hum bhi thoda hasle

But pankaj was continuously laughing

Shreya : pankaj baat kya hai

Pankaj ( control himself ) : woh ... woh muje na aaj subeh ki baat pe hasi aa rhi hai

Purvi ( confused ) : konsi baat

Pankaj ( laughing ) : arre wahi daya sir ka shreya ko behen bulana

Ye sunte hi shreya udaas hojati hai & daya notice her

Abhi ( smiled ) : arre pankaj isme hasne ki konsi baat hai

Daya ( looking at shreya ) : haa pankaj woh toh case solve karne ke liye sirf ek drama tha

Shreya looked at him & turned her face otherside

Shreya ( trying to be normal ) : purvi muje late ho rha hai me chalti hu

Shreya hurriedly left from there daya knows that she hurt with this & after sometime purvi & pankaj was also left . Here daya was lost somewhere abhijeet notice him & kept hand on his shoulder

Abhi ( smiled ) : shreya ke baare me soch rhe ho

Daya ( jerked out ) : nh... nhi toh

Abhi ( smiled ) : kisse jhuth bol rhe ho

Daya ( sighs ) : woh hurt hogyi shayad

Abhi ( sighs ) : hurt toh hogi hi ek toh tumne abhi tak usse apni dil ki baat nhi kahi or upar se usse behen bol diya toh bichari dukhi toh hogi na

Daya : ab kya karu me

Abhi ( smiled ) : toh ab manao usse

Daya smiled with this & duo left for home

Here shreya reached home & she directly moves to her room & throw herself on bed & start crying after sometime she slept in that position only.

 **Next Morning :**

 **Duo house :**

Daya uth ta hai or fresh hoke niche aata hai while abhijeet was preparing the breakfast daya came & sat on the chair

Abhi ( served him ) : kya hua kis soch me dube ho

Daya ( while eating brkfst ) : yhi ki abhi me shreya ke ghar jaa rha hu usse milne

Abhi ( smile ) : thik se mana liyo usse

Daya shyly smiled or phir dono brkfst karke apni apni manzil ki taraf chal diye

 **Shreya ' s Home :**

Daya shreya ke ghar pahonchta hai or door bell bajata hai par shreya darwaza nhi kholti aise hi daya 3 - 4 baar door bell bajata hai par phir bhi woh darwaza nhi kholti daya usse call bhi karta hai par woh call bhi nhi uthati with this daya gets worried for her or phir daya ek chote knife se door open karta hai or ander jaata hai

Daya : shreyaaa ... shreyaa kaha ho tum

Pura ghar dekhne ke baad daya uske bedroom me jaata hai & he gets shocked to see her in that position

Daya ( shocked ) : shreyaaaaaa ...

* * *

Kya hua shreya ko or daya kyu shock hai usse dekhkar ?

guys this is an OS but in 2 shots nxt chap will be the last chap &

 **Geet shreyalcoholic : Happy birthday geet god bless you dear :-) :-)**

 **plzz r & r**

 **Yours ,**

 **Dareya Lovers**

 **:-) :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is nxt chap :-) :-)**

* * *

Ab aage :

Daya : shreya ... shreya kahan ho tum

Pure ghar me dekhne ke baad daya uske bedroom me jaata hai & he was shocked to see her

Shreya apne bed pe so rhi thi or usne apne clothes bhi chnge nhi kiye the

Daya ( shocked ) : shreyaaa ...

Daya uske paas jaata hai or uske forehead ko touch karta hai

Daya ( pov ) : arre baapre isse toh tezz bhukhar hai or ye kya haal bana rkha hai isne

Uske baad daya usse utha kar thik se leta deta hai or uske shoes or socks nikalta hai or phir uske fever ka temperature check karta hai

Daya ( pov ) : ye kyaa 104 degree bhukhar ek kaam karta hu abhi ko inform kar deta hu

Phir daya abhijeet ko shreya ki health ke baare me inform karta hai or phir woh shreya ke paas jaake beth jaata hai or phir uska haath pakadta hai or usse dekhta hai

Daya ( tearily ) : shreya ye kya haal bana rakha hai tumne meri galti ki saza tum khudko kyu de rhi ho plzz jaldi se thik hojao me tumhe iss tarah nhi dekh sakta or phir daya usse dekhta rehta hai

 **Bg tune :**

 **Kaash wo pal paida hi naa hoo ,**

 **Jis pal me nazar tu na aaye - × 2**

 **Agar kahin aisa pal ho , to iss pal me marjaaye**

 **Marjaaye ... marjaaye ... marjaaye ... hooooo ... marjaaye**

 **Marjaaye ... marjaaye ... marjaaye ... hooooo ... marjaaye**

Uske baad daya kitchen me jaake thande paani ka bowl leke aata hai or phir wo shreya pe thande paani ki pattiyaan rakhta hai

 **Tujse juda hone ka tasavoor ek gunaah sa lagta hai**

 **Jab aata hai bhid me aksar mujko tanha karta hai**

 **Khwaab me bhiii jo dekh le ye raat ki neende udjaaye**

 **Marjaaye ... marjaaye ... marjaaye ... hoooo ... marjaaye**

 **Marjaaye ... marjaaye ... marjaaye ... hoooo ... marjaaye**

Thodi der baad daya bowl ko kitchen me rakh deta or room me aake dekhta hai ki shreya ko garmi lag rhi hai

Daya ( pov ) : shreya ko toh garmi lag rhi hai ab kya karu ek kaam karta hu shreya ke kapde chnge karwa deta hu par kaise tarika or purvi bhi busy hai lagta hai ye kaam muje hi karna padega

Daya uske cupboard se black track pant or sleeveless pink top nikalta hai or phir woh shreya ke paas jaata hai or usse betha deta ta hai phir woh apni eyes close karta hai or shreya ke clothes change karta hai or phir usse dobara leta deta hai or uss par blanket daal deta hai or phir woh kitchen me chale jaate hai soup banane .

Daya kitchen me soup bana rha hota hai tabhi usse bedroom se kuch aawaz aati hai woh jaake dekhta hai ki shreya was trying to sit & daya came towards her

Daya ( worriedly ) : aaram se shreya

Shreya ( confused ) : daya sir aap ... aap kab aaye or mera ye sar itna bhaari kyu hai

Daya ( softly ) : shreya dekho me aaj subeh aaya tumse milne par tumne door open nhi kiya or naahi tumne phone uthaya toh i was worried for you or phir me knife se lock khola ander aaya toh dekha tum bhukhar me tadap rhi thi

Shreya ( embarrased ) : sorry sir mere karan aapko bohot taklif hui

Daya ( smiled ) : shreya ye kaisi baate kar rhi ho muje koi taklif nhi hui hai or apne hi apno ke kaam aate hai

Shreya smiled but suddenly she notice her clothes was changed

Shreya ( confused ) : mere kapde kaise change hogye jaha tak muje yaad hai me aise hi soo gyi thi

Daya ( stammered ) : wo ... wo shreya tumhare kapde me ... mene change kiye

Shreya ( shocked ) : kyaaaaaaaaa

Daya ( worriedly ) : arre shreya plzzzz calm down mene lights off ki thi or apni eyes bhi close ki thi mene kuch nhi dekha shreya trust me

Shreya smiled or phir woh daya ke thodi paas jaati hai

Shreya ( cupped his face ) : daya sir ek baat kahu

Daya noded

Shreya ( cupped his face ) : aap par bharosa karne ke liye muje kisi saboot ( proof ) ki zarurat nhi hai me aap par apne aap se bhi zyada apni jaan se bhi zyada muje aap par bharosa hai or me jaanti hu mere daya sir jo bhi karenge woh sahi hi hoga

Daya had tears in his eyes & thinks ... kyu shreya kyu mujse itna pyaar karti ho kyu itna bharosa hai tumhe mujh jaise ek anath par butt suddenly shreya her finger on his lips & daya was confused with this

Shreya ( tearily ) : khabardaar aapne apne aapko anaath kaha toh maar daalungi me khudko

Daya ( hugged her tightly ) : nhi meri jaan aisa mat bolo ye daya apni shreya ke bina nhi reh sakta becoz I LOVE YOU SHREYA I REALLY LOVE YOU A LOT

Ye sunte hi hamari shreya ki khushi ka thikana nhi tha & she hugged him tightly

Shreya ( tearily ) : i love you too sir

Daya ( still in hug ) : shreya my love ab toh hamne confess bhi kardiya phir bhi tum muje sir keh rhi ho

Shreya ( blushed ) : abse nhi kahungi bas

Daya ( smiled ) : acchaa toh mera naam lo

Shreya ( seprate frm hug ) : abhiii

Daya ( smiled ) : haa bilkul & he kissed on her neck & lightly bite her

Shreya was shivering with his touch & daya takes her in his lap & start kissing on her forehead , eyes , cheeks , earlobes , neck & finally their lips met & they kissed each other passionately after 20 mins they broke from the kiss & both were breathing heavily

Shreya ( hugged him ) : i love you daya

Daya ( smiled & hugged her tightly ) : i love you too my love you are my jaan , my everything or

Shreya ( separate from hug ) : or ?

Daya ( smiled ) : & You are my HEARTBEAT

Shreya smiled & they hugged each other & live happily ...

*The End *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **kaisi lagi stry zaroor bataiyega plzz read & review **

**Hey guys i will update stories after completing my exams hope you all understand so plzzz wish me luck :-) :-)**

 **Thank youuuu soooo muchhhhh for those who reviewed in previous chapter :-) :-)**

 **plz R & R**

 **Yours ,**

 **Dareya Lovers**

 **Take care**

 **:-)**


End file.
